Alec's Love Story:You Belong with Me
by DoubleAA
Summary: This song is based on the Taylor Swift song You belong with me. Its an Alec love story. He falls for a girl/best friend named Alexandra or rather known as Lex or Lexie.TWO-SHOT
1. Lexie Pov

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT ;(

i DO OWN Lexi aka Alexadra :)

and sadly i don't own the songs :(

i wish i own the justin bieber's songs :) but sadly i dont

* * *

I was in my room. Late typical Tuesday night which means studying. I notice my best friend and also my crush yelling into the phone. Probably talking to his girlfriend. If your wondering who he is he is the captain of the football team, officially taken by Heidie and his name is Alec Volturi. He has messy brown hair. He is about 5'9 or 5'8 I am not sure. And has the most amazing eyes. His eyes are blue-green-ish. He happens to have a twin sister, Jane. And Jane happens to be my best friend.

I know he never would like a geeky girl like me. Sure I am pretty but not like the cheerleaders and other girls. I am 5'7.I am slim and have curves but I wear baggy cloths so people won't see that. I have gray eyes and brown, chestnut hair up to my shoulders. I am what people consider a nerd. And because I know Alec people don't make fun of me......occasionally.

So anyways I see him frustrated. I grabbed my whiteboard and marker and write down

_you okay?_

He replied.

_just tired of drama_

I replied

_sorry :(  
_

I quickly wrote down I love you ,but he already shut the curtains on me. Ohh well. I put my demo in the CD player and pushed play.

_You're on the phone_

_With your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about_

_Something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_She doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story_

_Like I do_

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you_

_See you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

What can I say I love singing and writing music but this song hasn't been completed yet its just a demo. So anyways I start dancing around. I grabbed my brush and start singing. I notice Alec's curtain where open and I turn around and see him smiling like an idiot. And because I am an idiot too I just waved and crawled under the window. Ummm..awkward?!

* * *

I was sitting in the park bench. I was reading Romeo and Juliet. I looked up to see Alec walking to me. He was wearing his worn out jeans and his lucky v-neck shirt.

"Sup Lex. Whatcha doing?"

"Hey Alec. Im reading"

"What are you reading?"

"Umm...I am pretty sure I am reading a book" He laughed at my humorless joke I suppose.

"Hey,isn't this easy?" I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Im just thinking out loud. Yea.." Very smooth. He smiled at my dorky-ness actitude.

"So I was wondering if--- He got cut of by someone clearing they're throat. I looked around and saw the devil itself.

"Alec i-poo" Alec i-poo seriously??

"Hey Heidi ." Next thing I know he starts kissing her infront of me. Just now I can hear my heart shatering into a million pieces. Hedi pushes Alec away from her.

"So anyways are we going to the movies?"

"Umm...I guess." I know Alec better than anyone and I know that the devil herself made that up to make me jealous.

"Let's go then" Her stupid squeaky voice is soo annoying.

"I'll guess I'll see you later Lex."

"Yea later Alec." I saw Hedie looking at the senior boys playing baseball. I sighed to myself and said low hushed voice "What are you doing with a girl like that Alec?"

* * *

I was in Alec's and Jane's house. I was Jane of course. Alec is still in his stupid date.

Jane and I where in her room. Jane was looking through a magazine and I was on her bed and looking up at her ceiling.

"Jane he thinks of me as a sister and a best friend not as a girlfriend."

"My brother might be handsome but he is blind. Why can't he see that you belong with him??"

"I don't know Jane. Maybe your brother is retarded?" We both laughed at this. And might I say I haven't laughed for a really long time.

"You know he is going to see that you belong with him very soon."

"Jane, that's impossible because there is a difference between me and the Itchy-Bitchy spider. For example she is cheer captain and I am in the bleachers. She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. I wear sneakers , she wears high heels."

"Hey those are good lyrics for a song. I know you can win his heart with a song."

"Like that's possible Jane. Any ways it's late, I better go."

"Goodnight Lex."

"Good night Jane."

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully until I hear tapping against my window. I gave a loud grunt and put my pillow over me ears. Then my phone started to ring.

_Hey,Hey_

_you,you_

_I don't like your Girlfriend._

_No, way NO way _

_I think you--_

"Hello?"

"Hey could you do me a favor and get you lazy butt to open the window?? Its freezing out here." What is Alec doing here at this hour?

I open the window and let Alec in.

"Now tell me why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?Let me guess is it the dev--- I mean Hedi?"

"Yes" He just broke down, crying against my shoulder.

"It's okay Alec Im here heck even Santa is here" He started laughing behind those tears.

"You still have Santa?" I went to my bed and got my bear Alec gave me for Christmas when I was 7 years old.

"Yes she does" I said in my male impersonation. I'll do anything to make Alec laugh. And I make him laugh always just like right now.

"Now wipe those tears and be manly, Alec Volturi" He started laughing harder and I shushed him.

"Sorry, I guess I better leave." I still saw sadness in his eyes.

"Alec tell me what did she do."

"Ummm...lets say she started kissing someone else that wasn't me and dumped me in front of that person." Ugghhh that stupid bitch, pardon my french. How can she do something like that to Alec?

"It's okay Alec. Next time I see her I'll beat her up for you" He started laughing.

"Well I better go. Bye Lexxie" He kissed my cheek and gave me a warm hug.

"Bye Alec." I closed my window after he left and sighed deeply.

I went to my musical journal or better known as my song book and started writing. What can I say I am inspired right now.

* * *

Today, I was shopping with Jane and for some reason Alec tagged along. We where looking for an outfit for my performance in a local club.

"Sooo.... can I have twenty bucks, Jane??"

"No, for what a stupid game?" I kinda chuckled while looking though cloths.

"Pshh noo, I am getting coffee for you guys!!" I just rolled my eyes and continue to look for cloths.

"Hey Lex don't roll your eyes at me." Great I am caught red handed.

"I so did not roll my eyes at you." I said while looking at jewelry.

"Yea sure...I know you since kinder."

"Yea whatever, here the twenty bucks go knock yourself."

"Yes!! I'll bring you, your double vanilla mocco(i just made that up)." I just nodded.

"Hey, what about me??" Alec rolled his eyes at Jane.

"I'll bring you one too" He said and walked away.

"Hey, Jane is it me or is you brother acting weird?"

"Weird as in...boy weird, in love weird, or girl crazy weird?"

"What's the difference? He is acting in love weird."

"Yea I know. Maybe...." SHe said looking at me. Giving me a look as if she is say what-if-he-loves-you-look.

"No Jane that can't possibly happen!!"

"Well I am just...--She just dazed off

"Oh"Jane said and I looked to where she was looking.

"My" I said.

"God"Jane and I said in unison. We ran to the most wonderful dress. The dress was strapless, no longer to the knee. It was purple and had a black ribbon below the chest.

Like if it was fit for an angel.

"You have to buy it Lex"

"Of course I am going to buy it." I tried it on and it fit perfectly.

"Omg, if Alec sees you in this dress he will fall head over heels for you."

"yea, sure.... I 'll buy--

"No,NO. I'll buy it for you because if your going to be my future sister-in-law. And I don't want to hear no buts."

"Fine"

* * *

We got to the car and we listen to the Justin Bieber CD. We first put Favorite Girl.

_I always knew you were the best_

_the coolest girl i know_

_so prettier than all the rest_

_the star of the show_

_So many times I wished you'd be the one for me_

_I never knew you'd be like this girl what you do to me_

_Your who i'm thinking of,_

_girl your my runner up_

_no matter what your always number one_

_My prized possession_

_One and only_

_I adore ya_

_Girl I want ya_

_the one i can live without is you , is you_

_You're my precious_

_little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls i've ever known its you, its you_

_my favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl, my favorite girl_

I looked up to see the mirror to see Alec looking at me. I just sighed. Then a new song poped up. I am guessing it was Love Me by Justin Bieber.

_My friends say I am a Fool_

_To think that you are the one for me_

_I guess I am justa sucker for love,for love_

_Cuz honestly the truth is that_

_You now I am never leaving_

_Cuz you are my angel sent from above,above_

_Baby, you can do no wrong_

_My money is yours if you let me little more_

_Cuz I love ya,love ya_

_With me girl is where you belong_

_Just stay right here_

_I promise my dear i buy nothing above ya, above ya_

_Love me , Love me_

_Say that you love_

_Fool me, fool me_

_Ohh how you do me_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I want to hear_

Jane and I started laughing, randomly. Next thing we now we are already in Forks. I grabbed my bags and the CD. Tomorrow will be one of a heck of a day.

* * *

Jane helped me to get ready for the performance. I practice my song. Over and over. I let no one hear it not even JANE...or Alec.

"The next performer is Alexandra Night" I sighed deeply. And look at Alec I saw that Hedi was with him. Great there back together. Jane gave me thumbs up. I laughed at this.

"This song goes out to someone very dear to me and its called you belong to me." I heard the crowed cheering then settling down when I was stringing my guitar. I started to play the first note.

You're on the phone

With your girlfriend

She's upset

She's going off about

Something that you said

She doesn't get your humor

Like I do

I'm in my room

It's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music

She doesn't like

She'll never know your story

Like I do

But she wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain

And i'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time

Jane simple smiled when she heard that verse.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you

See you belong with me

You belong with me

Walking the streets

With you and your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking

This is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench

Thinking to myself

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

Alec looked at me like if he was having a deja vu.

And you've got a smile

That could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down

You say you're fine

I know you better than that

Hey whatchu doing

With a girl like that

She wears high heels

I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain

I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time

And another smile from Jane.

Hedi had her arms crossed against her chest and went into pouting mode because Alec wasn't playin attention to her.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you

See you belong with me

Standing by and

Waiting at your backdoor

All this time

How could you not know

Baby

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh, I remember

You driving to my house

In the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're about to cry

And I know your favorite songs

And you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me

Alec mouthed dropped I guess he finally got my song.

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands

Been here all along

So why can't you see?

You belong with me

Have you ever thought

Just maybe...

You belong with me?

You belong with me

When I finished my song. I saw Alec walk out with Hedi. To good to be true...

"My next song is called hey Stephen."

Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving

But I know I saw a light in you

And as we walked we were talking

I didn't say half the things I wanted to

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window

I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold

Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing

I don't always have to be alone

Alec came back with no Hedi. Yes!!!

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling

So I've got some things to say to you

I've seen it all, so I thought

But I've never seen no body shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name

It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change

Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving

I think you and I should stay the same

For some crazy and stupid reason Alec seemed confused and angry.

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

I can't help myself

Jane was smiling at me and I looked at Alec's way she just nodded.

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me

Why aren't you here tonight?

I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out

And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons

Why I should be the one you choose

All those other girls, well they're beautiful

But would they write a song for you?

Haha

Jane and Alec where swaying back and forward but Alec was stiff.

I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

I can't help myself

If you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

I can't help myself, myself

Can't help myself

I can't help myself

Everyone started cheering.

"Thanks guys."

I got quickly off stage and had a huge weight taken off my chest. I sighed deeply. I saw Jane and Alec Making they're way to me. Golly this is going to be interesting.

"Omg you where wonderful and--

"Ummm..Jane could I talk to Alex .......alone" We stopped jumping. Great here goes my love of my life.

"Err...sure" We went outside. I have a feeling this was not going to go well.

"Listen Alec---

I was cut off with warm, soft lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I wasn't reacting so he pulled away.

"What did I do wrong? Alex talk ple--

Now I cut him with my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. And he wrapped his arms around my waist. Now I know how he kisses. I was wondering all my life how did his lips taste. So anyways. The kiss was simply magical. Our lips moved in unison. We pulled away and heard someone say "Finally" I didn't care much. I was finally in Alec's arms.

* * *

THE END!!! DADAD :p

IF U WANT AN ALEC POV DURING THE STORY REVIEW :)


	2. Alec Pov

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT ;(

i DO OWN Lexi aka Alexadra :)

**Alec POV**

I was on the phone with my girlfriend,Heidi. I told her she need to go on a diet and she took it seriously. She started arguing with me, I hate when this happens. Then when I was agruing with her she hung up on me. I threw my cell phone on my bed. And then I looked at my Lexi...I mean my friend Lex. She looked worried then I saw her write something on her white board.

_you okay?_

I replied.

_just tired of drama_

Lexi replied

_sorry :(_

I saw that she was writing something else but I closed the curtains. I didn't fell like talking. I made the most huge mistake of my life when I was a Sophomore. I decided to date Heidi. I thought that it will get Lexi jealous. I liked Lex for a really long time, well since I met her. She is unlike any other person I met. She is smart,beautiful,funny, a great singer, and creative. She is what any guys wished for. My friends tell me they want to ask her out. I tell them she is taken by some dude in La Push. They have never have found out that I like her and that she doesn't have a boyfriend.

I heard music. I opened my curtains and saw Lexxie dancing. I was smiling like a dork. I had my arms arcoss my chest. She looked so adorable. She was blushing when she saw me. She waved awkwardly and crawled under the window. She is my life.

* * *

I was walking to the park and saw Lex sitting on the bench. I aproached her and sat next to her.

"Sup Lex. Whatcha doing?" I said smoothly. I seem to dazzle her sometimes.

"Hey Alec. Im reading" She is and always be a bookworm.

"What are you reading?"

"Umm...I am pretty sure I am reading a book" I laughed at her sarcasm.

"Hey,isn't this easy?" I heard her mumble to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Im just thinking out loud. Yea.." Sometimes she is a weirdo but atleast I want her to be my weirdo.

"So I was wondering if--- I got cut off by someone clearing their throat. I turned around and saw Heidi. She had her right hand on her hip. I was about to ask her out but noooo she had to appear!! How does she now where I am always at?

"Alecie-poo" Seriously?! I hate it when she calls me Alecie-poo.

"Hey Heidi ." Next thing I know Heidi is all over me. She kisses me with anger and hunger.

"So anyways are we going to the movies?" She asked. I never said we where going to the movies. Is she trying to make Lex mad?

"Umm...I guess." I just went along.

"Let's go then" Her stupid squeaky voice is soo annoying.

"I'll guess I'll see you later Lex."

"Yea later Alec."

"What are you doing with a girl like that Alec?" I heard Alex whisper. I don't know Alex, I don't know.

* * *

I sneaked into my house I was suppose to go to a party,knowing my parents they won't let me.

I quickly got dressed and passed Jane's room and I heard Alex's voice. I stopped and pressed my ear to the door.

"Jane he thinks of me as a sister and a best friend not as a girlfriend." Who does?!?!?!

"My brother might be handsome but he is blind. Why can't he see that you belong with him??" Wait she likes me??

"I don't know Jane. Maybe your brother is retarded?"

"You know he is going to see that you belong with him very soon."

"Jane, that's impossible because there is a difference between me and her. For example she is cheer captain and I am in the bleachers. She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. I wear sneakers , she wears high heels."

"Hey those are good lyrics for a song. I know you can win his heart with a song."

"Like that's possible Jane. Any ways it's late, I better go." When I heard this I ran to the bathroom. Once she left I snuck out from the back yard.

* * *

At the party Heidi was talking to the Felix he played for the football team. It seemed that she was flirting with him. She was touching his arm. I didn't like where this was going. They where both leaning in. I can't believe that they are kissing infront of me. And yet Felix is my best Friend. I looked away and stormed out of the party. I was driving to Alex's house.

I found a few pebbles and started throwing them at her window. When she didn't open her window I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Hello?" She said sheepishly.

"Hey could you do me a favor and get you lazy butt to open the window?? Its freezing out here."

She opened the window and I climbed up the tree.

She knew that something was wrong with me because she instendly told me what happened. I told her what happened with Heidi.

I was about to break down when she poped out Santa or rather known as Noah. I gave it to her when we where little. She cheered me up with that.

* * *

Today I decided to go shopping with Jane and Alex. It was boring!!! I decided to go buy coffee but stupid Jane didn't give me money so instead Alex gave me money.

Once when we where in the car they put Justin Bieber. I was carefully listening to the lyrcs and it applied to me and Alex.

They where singing along with that dude's music and I have to say he is not half bad. But I look better than him.

* * *

Today was Alex's big day. We where all dressed up. When she was about to perform when Heidi came up to me and tired to kiss me but I turned my cheek.

When Lexie was singing, I felt that I was going through a Deja vu. She said that she wrote it for someone special.

Almost at the end I got it. She wrote the song for me. You do belong with me Alex. When the song finished I took Heidi outside.

"Listen Heidi, Its not me, its you. I think we need to see other people." Heidi looked surprised.

"What,why?" She seemed sooo surprise she seriously doens't now. Gosh she is sooo clueless.

"I saw you kiss Felix." She looked surpirsed that she got caught.

"But---

"No, Its over,for GOOD!" I flet good,for once.

I went inside once again. And heard Lexxie's beautiful voice. I once heard the lrycs. Wait,who the hell was this Stephen kid?? Jane looked at me and she whispered.

"Your that Stephen kid,Alec." I was suprised. I actually said that outloud and that she sings and cares about me.

Once she finished, she quickly got off stage. Jane dragged me backstage. She told me its now or never. So its time.

Jane and Alex started jumping up and down.

"Ummm..Jane could I talk to Alex......alone" I asked, Jane winked at me and whispered Good luck.

Once we where in the alley, I was going to make a move.

"Listen Alec---

I cut her off with my lips. Her lips where sweet like candy sweet. When she didn't kiss back I pulled away and said, "What did I do wrong? Alex talk ple--

Now I was cut of by her lips. I never thought it was this magical kissing lips where like sync with each other. She was an amazing kisser. Like I said before her lips where sweet. Her lips where also soft like cotton. We pulled away and I mumered "Finally"

* * *

awwwwww!!!!

ya so anyways review!!!


End file.
